The invention relates to a method for coating a steering wheel and a corresponding steering wheel.
In general, steering wheels have a steering wheel skeleton with an circular steering wheel rim which is encompassed by a foam layer. A cover layer made of leather or plastic is applied onto this foam layer. This mode of applying a cover layer, in the following designated as leathering, has so far exclusively been carried out by manual work. Thereby, a leather or plastic stripe is at first assembled to a ring according to the ring form of the steering wheel rim. This ring is mounted onto the steering wheel rim. Subsequently, the foam layer of the steering wheel rim is provided with a glue with which the cover layer is then fixed on the foam layer. In a further working step the lateral edges of the ring are sewed to each other by hand.
This method has the disadvantage that the ring-like stripe of the cover layer can only be positioned on the steering wheel rim with difficulties since this process can exclusively be carried out manually.